The Parcel
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella receives a parcel with no name on it but her address. When she opens it, her life will never be the same again. Lemons. Rated M.


**The Parcel**

 **One Shot. Bella receives a parcel with no name on it but her address. When she opens it, her life will never be the same again. Lemons. Rated M.**

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Did you order something and have it sent to my apartment again?"

"No. Why?"

See, Alice is my best friend. She married her long-term boyfriend two years ago, and has lived with him ever since. Whenever she doesn't want Jasper, her husband, to see what she's bought online, she has it sent to my apartment.

"A parcel has just arrived. There's no name on it but it has my address alright. There's no letter or return address."

"Why don't you open it? There might be something inside that lets you know who it's for."

"Okay. Give me a minute."

I placed my phone on the table and turned to the drawer. Pulling out a knife, I sliced it through the tape. After tucking the phone back under my ear, I opened one of the flaps.

"Oh, my God…"

With both the flaps open, I felt like I was going to faint.

"What is it Bella?"

"Shit. Alice it's got my fingerprints all over."

"What's wrong Bella? What's inside it?"

"There's money. A lot of money. What if it's stolen?"

"Is there anything else inside?"

"Umm, yeah."

I stood away from the parcel as if separating myself from the problem.

"There's a very expensive bottle of wine."

"Ohhh, red or white?"

"Red? Why? Does it matter?"

"No. Of course not. I just prefer red. It matches my lipstick better."

"Righttttt…"

Lifting it up, I placed it on the table.

"Oh, there's a note."

"What does it say?"

"Hold on."

I unfolded it and read it out to her.

"To whomever this parcel falls into the hands off. All the parcels contents are completely legal. Please do not worry about that. I just wanted to do something nice for a beautiful woman out there in the world. Please enjoy the presents and do whatever you wish with it, however I hope you go on the trip to Hawaii yourself. I'd much appreciate a call from you as I would like to know who the recipient of my parcel is… And then there's a phone number at the bottom. It's signed Edward Cullen."

"Seriously? Oh, my God."

"What? Who's Edward Cullen?"

"You don't know who Edward Cullen is? Bella, seriously. Are you living under a rock?"

"I'm sorry. So, who is he?"

"He's a billionaire. He owns a bunch of different companies. He's the CEO of a law firm. He owns a chain of high class hotels. He has multiple shares in different fashion lines. And he inherited like millions of dollars from his father when he died a couple years ago."

"Oh, my fucking God. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You must call him Bella. Maybe he'll whisk you away on a private jet and make you his wife."

"Be real Alice. What would he want with me?"

"You never know Bella. He is a bachelor after all. Plus, you are beautiful and smart."

"And how do you know that he's single?"

"Everyone knows it. He's 34 and totally your type."

"How do you know he's my type Alice? You don't know what my type is."

"He's rich, he has aspirations, he's smart. And he has a lot to give to someone he cares about."

"Alice! I'm not some gold digger. I don't want his money."

"Whatever. I don't know why you wouldn't. So, what else is in the box?"

"A big box of chocolate. A spa day for two at the Bellevue Club Hotel and brochure for a trip to Hawaii."

"And how much is in the wad of cash?"

"Umm… I think it's almost 5 grand."

"Shit. Really? Bella, do you know what this means?"

"What Alice? Pray tell this must mean something."

"He wants someone to share his wealth with. Give him a call. You just wait. He'll whisk you away not long after you meet."

"Who said I'm going to meet him?"

"Just call him Bella."

"Fine. I will. I should head into work now though. I've got the afternoon shift."

"Hey can I come over for dinner tonight? Jasper's still out of town and will get back tomorrow. We can talk about this more later."

"Sure. I'm just going to get a takeout though."

"That's fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Alice."

Hanging up, I stared at the parcel a little longer. I don't see why I shouldn't call him. It's not like I'm committing to anything.

I pulled into the parking lot at the shopping centre down the road from the coffee shop I worked at. I'd brought the note with me and stared down at the number. Dialling it into my phone, my thumb hesitated over the green call button. I took a deep breath and pressed it. With the phone by my ear, I listened to the dial tone.

"Hello. Edward Cullen's office, how can I help you?"

"Um, I'm a friend of Edward's. I've lost my phone and I don't have his number anymore. Can you put me through to him?"

"Sure. One moment please."

She put me on hold and the music started playing. It didn't take long before the phone was picked up again and a deep, velvety voice sounded out.

"Who is this?"

"Well, I, I'm…"

"Just spit it out. I don't know who you are so what is it you want?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I received your parcel this afternoon."

"Oh. Wow, I didn't think I'd get a call about that. I sent it two weeks ago."

"There must have been some kind of delay. I just wanted to let you know that I much appreciate what you've done."

"No. It's okay. I've got enough and I wanted to do something for someone else for once. Who is it that I'm talking to?"

"My name's Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella. Everyone does."

"Well Mrs Bella…"

"Miss. I'm not married."

"Even better. I'm going to change the name on the Hawaii trip so that only you can go."

"Look, I have to go to work now. I just wanted to thank you."

"Of course. Can I call you back? I'd like to talk a bit more."

"Sure. My shift ends at seven, call fifteen minutes past."

"I'll speak later."

"Okay."

Hanging up, I mentally screamed in glee. But I couldn't think about this now. I had to get to work.

I was in charge of locking up the coffee shop tonight. After locking the front door and pulling the blinds down, I jumped onto the counter waiting for the call. The minutes ticked by and a quarter past came and went. I thought that maybe he didn't really care. I waited till half past and was getting ready to leave when my phone finally ran.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Bella. I'm sorry I'm late, I had a meeting that over ran. There was nothing I could do."

"Don't worry about it. You still called."

"So how old are you Miss Bella?"

"Straight to the point. I like that. I'm 27."

"You're still young. Where do you work?"

"A little coffee shop not far from where I live. But you know where I live already so I don't need to tell you that."

"Yeah. I'm not some stalker or anything."

"No. I know you're not. Where do you live though?"

"Around. Most of the time in New York. I'm in one of my offices there now."

"Wow. I'd love to go to New York sometime. I've never left Washington."

"I'll have to try and fix that for you then."

"You don't need to do anything for me. You've done more than enough."

A slight silence fell over us and I blushed, not that he could see.

"I'd like to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Make sure my parcel is going to good use. I'm really busy at the minute though. I'll try and clear sometime soon."

"I'd like to meet you too. My life's been pretty dull since my best friend married two years ago."

"Um, I've got to go now. Make sure you go to Hawaii, the trips in a couple weeks and you'll be gone for three weeks. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you again."

"Goodbye Miss Bella."

I stood stock still for a couple minutes letting it all just sink in. This could be amazing. I just have to enjoy it all and not worry about what might happen.

I'd been in Hawaii for two of the three weeks. It was fantastic. The hotel I was in was overlooking the hot, sandy beach. It had saunas and spas, swimming pools. The restaurant was amazing at night when the sun had set. I had the same table reserved every night that was at the edge of the balcony.

Never in a million years did I think I'd get to experience something like this. I got the chance to live the high life even just for a little while. I hadn't spoken to Edward since at the coffee shop, but he had left a note in the hotel room with an envelope full of cash for shopping. I would have saved it, but it was all just so tempting. I had bought a whole new wardrobe that was so much classier than what I usually wore. I had more dresses than I'd ever had before and it was nice. I felt more mature.

Sipping at the champagne, I looked out over the balcony at the ocean just a couple hundred meters away. The stars were out tonight, twinkling brightly overhead. I'd spent most of the day in the spa, so felt more relaxed than ever. My hair was nicely curled and framed my face. I'd decided on a blue dress tonight. It was a tropical type of colour that fit right in with everything around here.

"Good evening Miss Bella."

My eyes whirled round to the tall, handsome figure standing beside my table. I shot to my feet and dropped my champagne glass on the floor. A waiter automatically came over and cleaned it up for me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Miss Bella."

"Edward? I?"

"Please sit back down Miss Bella. May I join you?"

"Of course."

He sat opposite me and gestured to waiter. We both had a filled champagne glass in hand.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your vacation but this is the only time I had free and I really wanted to meet you."

"It's no problem. I've been wanting to meet you. I haven't heard from you since the phone call."

"Yes. I am sorry about that. I've been extremely busy. But I'm here now."

"Yes. You are."

I smiled up at him. He was incredibly handsome. He had a strong build and a sharp face. He's hot. So hot. But that doesn't matter. It's not like anything will happen between us.

"So, have you been enjoying yourself so far? I can see you've spent some of the money I left."

"I've had a really good time. And yes. I did use quite a bit of the money you left. Thank you for that."

"Well I can see the money has been put to good use. You look beautiful Bella."

I blushed and he saw it. He didn't comment though. A waiter came to the table and took our orders. We talked quietly about this and that, just getting to know each other a little. I liked his sense of humour though. It was just like mine. We laughed and had a great time. After dessert, he walked me into the hotel and up to my room. I opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. He tucked my hair behind my ear and placed a kiss to my cheek.

After that we spent all the time together. I'd wake up and get ready for the day before meeting him in the restaurant for breakfast. We'd go for a walk on the beach or through town. I'd see something on one of the stalls that I liked and he insisted on buying it for me. We'd have lunch somewhere different every day. He would then return me to the hotel every evening in time to have a bath and get dressed up for dinner. I liked it. Edward showed so much interest in me. No one ever had before.

It was our last night though. Edward had to go back to New York tomorrow and my vacation would be over. Edward didn't know when he'd be able to see me next. And it's not like I was just going to drop everything and go over to New York.

Edward wanted to celebrate tonight though. We'd started up a good friendship and he wanted to celebrate that. I was in a killer red dress that showed off a lot of cleavage and hugged my ass tightly. What? I wanted Edward to take notice of me.

He'd arranged for us to have dinner somewhere a little quieter. It was a classy, expensive restaurant that was very private. We laughed and made small talk all evening. I'd never had such a great time. Neither of us wanted the night to end. We'd finished eating a while ago and just sat back sipping at the wine that kept being topped up by the waiter. Edward's eyes were soft, staring into mine.

"Would you like to take this up to my room Bella?"

"I'd like that."

He stood up and pulled my chair back, a habit he'd gotten into the last week. Hooking my arm with his, he escorted me back to the hotel. There was an awkward silence between us in the elevator up to his room. When we got there he led me through the room similar to mine and out onto the balcony. He sat me down and returned inside. With a fresh bottle of wine and two glasses, he moved his chair close to mine. I'd drunk quite a lot already but didn't feel the effects very much. I was a little fussy though.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"I'd like it if we could spend some more time together. I know that you need to get back to work and so do I but Thanksgiving is in a couple of months. I'd like it if you were to come to New York. Alice and Jasper could come too. I'd like to meet your friends."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"I would like that. Very much."

"I'm glad."

He was looking at me, staring into my eyes. He leaned closer to me. I saw his eyes flicker to my lips and I nodded subtly. His lips were then on mine, but not for long. Pulling away, he smiled down at me.

"Would you like to go inside with me?"

All I could do was smile shyly and bounce my head. He took my hand, standing me up. I followed him into the bedroom and sat on the end of the large bed. Sitting beside me, he pushed my hair over my shoulder and turned my head towards him. His fingers ran over my thigh.

"I want you Bella."

"I want you too."

"I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't. Please."

He kissed me softly, his nose rubbing against mine. I moaned softly into the kiss and touched my fingers to his cheek. Standing up, I faced away from him. His fingers touched to the top of my dress and pulled the zipper down slowly. I slid my arms out of the dress and it pooled around my feet. He placed his lips to my shoulder, his hands holding onto my hips.

Letting go of me, I turned back around to face him. I untucked his shirt and undid the buttons slowly. I'd seen him shirtless before when we'd been down at the beach. I wasn't used to seeing his perfectly chiselled chest though. Stepping closer to him, I pressed my lips to his as I fiddled with his belt buckle. When his pants were around his ankles, he pulled his shoes and socks off.

Gesturing for me to sit back down on the edge of the bed, he knelt onto the floor. He took my foot onto his thigh and undid the buckle on my extra high heel. After placing a kiss to my knee, he repeated his actions with my other foot. I guided his lips to mine as he took my hips and moved me into the middle of the bed.

Neither of us were going to stop until we'd finished what we'd started. This was a long time coming thing. I think we both knew from the moment we met that this was bound to happen. We were too similar.

"Bella, are you protected?"

"Yes. Don't worry about that."

I pulled his lips back down to mine. I got him to settle between my legs, a bulge resting against my core. He rocked into me and I groaned loudly. Licking around my lips, he parted them and sucked on my bottom lip. His fingers unclipped my bra, tearing it from my body.

For a moment he lifted off me, just too take in my plump mounds before he was kissing me again. One of his hands cupped the base of my breast. I pushed my chest into his hand, wanting more from him. My breast fit into his hand perfectly. I smiled against his lips at that thought.

"Perfect."

"What?"

"You and me. We're a perfect fit."

He looked down at my breast in his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I suppose we are. I wonder where else we may fit perfectly."

Grinning, I cupped his cheek and pulled him back down on me. He palmed my breast softly. It made me feel amazing. I tangled both my hands into his hair and massaged the back of his head. Lifting my leg a little higher, he ended up rubbing against my clit.

His fingers managed to rip the sides of my lacy panties and he threw them to the side. I didn't waste long in pushing his boxers down his legs with his help. He brought himself to my entrance and placed his tip into me. Clawing at his back, I willed for him to enter me. With one fluid motion, he thrust deep into my hilt. My head flew back and I cried in both pain and pleasure.

Edward pecked around my neck, calming me down. I rolled my hips against his and sighed in pleasure. He took this as a sign to move. He moved in and out of me with perfect fluidity and he fit every inch of himself inside me. My head lay hanging on the bed, moans tumbling from my lips as he sent me to heaven.

He took my breast into his mouth, the other fondled by his hand. I bent my legs around him, curling my toes into the sheets. Opening my mouth wider, I clenched around him before milking his cock hard. I was hit with two waves and during the second, he released into me.

Collapsing to the bed beside me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I curled into his side and traced patterns on his chest with my fingers. He ran his fingers up and down my spine. I shivered in pleasure.

"Are you okay?"

"A lot better than okay. It's been so long since I've been with anyone."

"How long?"

"Almost two years."

"Two years?! How can a beautiful woman like you go two years without some guy sweeping you off your feet?"

"I don't know. There was just never anyone that I liked. I forgot how great it could be."

"Only great?"

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"It was definitely a lot better than great. It was perfect."

"I'd agree with that. It was perfection."

"So how long has it been for you?"

"Would you rather talk about this, or?"

"Or what?"

"Have a repeat?"

He rolled on top of me and nestled between my legs. I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back.

"Repeat. Definitely repeat."

Sliding into me again, he brought both his hands up to my breasts. I closed my eyes and he pressed his lips to mine. He pumped inside of me steadily, kissing me passionately. I smiled into the kiss. This was amazing. I felt him bury deep inside me and I fell apart around him. He squirted into me and filled me steadily.

He collapsed to my side but I rolled over on top of him. Sitting on his cock, I lifted myself up and down on him. He moaned and lay his hands on my thighs. I bounced up and down on him. My breasts bounced lightly because they aren't very big but he seemed entranced by them. Clenching down around him, I pushed him over the edge.

Both of us lay on our backs side by side. I ran my hand through my hair and left it on the top of my head. We both lay, trying to catch our breaths. It had been so long since I'd felt anything like this.

"Thank you Bella."

"What for?"

"Giving yourself to me. As soon as I saw you on Monday, I wanted you. I would never force myself onto you though. I got to know you Bella. And I like the young woman you are."

"And I like you Edward. I like all of you. I'm going to miss you when I go back to work."

"I want us both to try and meet up for dinner some time. I know I'll be busy and you probably won't be able to get much time off, but I want us to try."

"I do to. Will you call me?"

"Every week."

Turning my head to the side, I smiled across to him. His fingers laced with mine and he pulled me closer to his side.

"We've still got some time left before we should get some sleep. Is there anything you want to do with me?"

I flicked my eyes to the bed as I thought. Grinning up at him, I sat up.

"There is one thing."

"What?"

Standing up, I ran into the bathroom. I turned the taps on and water gushed into the hot tub. Edward came up behind me and ran his fingers up my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted a bath."

"This is what you want to do with a couple hours left with me?"

"No. I'm not going to be alone. You're going to join me."

He placed his lips to my neck, pulling my hips back into his crotch. I moaned as his hard erection pressed into my ass.

"Then I rather like the sound of that."

Twisting round in his arms, I twisted my fingers into his hair and pulled his head down to mine. We stood pressed together, lips moving in unison. Eventually he lifted me up and stepped into the hot tub. He sat down with me on his lap, the hot water soothing all of my muscles. I moaned against his lips before my head leaned back in pleasure.

"You like this do you Bella?"

"I'd like it more if you were inside of me."

"Let's sort that for you then."

He lifted me up and lowered me around him. He felt so big. He is so big. Turning on the water jets, the water pummelled around us. It massaged into my back, sending tingles through my body. I rolled my hips against Edward's causing me to moan his name loudly.

His lips attached to my right breast and his hand palmed my left. He held my butt in his hand, lifting me up and down on him. With the sensation of the water and him it didn't take long before I milked him. I lay limp against his chest, just remembering the feeling of his body against mine.

"I can't stay with you tonight Edward."

"Why not?"

"It will hurt too much when we say goodbye tomorrow."

"If that's what you want Bella?"

"It's not what my heart wants but it's what my mind wants. I'll still join you for breakfast."

"Okay."

Climbing out of the tub, I wrapped a towel around myself. I placed a final kiss to his lips before leaving for the bedroom. He didn't come after me but left me to slip back into my dress. After writing a little note, I placed it in the middle of the bed where we had been laying not long before. I returned to my room.

 _Two days later_

"It's good to see you again Alice. I missed you."

"I missed you to Bella. Did you have fun though? What was Hawaii like?"

"It was amazing Alice. You have no idea."

Alice had come over as we hadn't talked since I left three weeks ago. It was great to just catch up with her. The doorbell rang though. She followed me into my small hall as I opened the door.

"Miss Swan?"

"That's me."

"I've got a couple packages for you."

I signed on the line before taking the first of the packages. Alice raised her eyebrows at me but took the package from me anyway. With them all in my little living room, I took a knife and sliced through the tape.

"What's all this then Bella? Don't you think you've treated yourself enough recently?"

"I spent some money while I was away. It was easier to have it packaged and delivered than take it as extra baggage."

"This is a lot though."

"Just you wait Alice."

Pulling all the flaps open, I heard her gasp at its contents. We spent the entire afternoon unpacking all my stuff and put it away. She loved it all and I had to promise to lend her some of it. There were definitely a couple dresses she wouldn't ever get near. They were Edward's favourites. With mugs of coffee in each hand she finally pressed me to answer her questions.

"So how did you really get all of this stuff? I know you got the 5 grand but knowing you, you would have saved most of it."

"Well, when I arrived I went straight to the hotel to check in. The room was magnificent. It was gorgeous Alice. On the bed was an envelope of money. Quite a lot at that. You were right in thinking I'd saved most the $5,000 but I wanted to buy some new clothes for the hotter weather. I needed some classier clothes for the restaurant."

"But why so many? They are beautiful but very expensive too."

"I met someone."

"Oh my God. Seriously? What's he like?"

"He's so amazing. So dreamy too. We have so much in common and got on so well."

"What's the lucky guy's name?"

"Please don't freak out."

"I won't. I promise. Just tell me."

"Edward Cullen."

She went dead silent. Her eyes were open wide in shock.

"But… You… Him… I never… You said…"

Spluttering, she palmed her forehead, her eyes narrowing in concentration.

"He turned up when I was at dinner at the start of the last week. I was just as shocked as you are. He sat with me for dinner and I really enjoyed myself. He really cared about what I had to say and wasn't stuck up in anyway. We spent the week going on long walks on the beach or through town. He showered me with gifts all week. We ate every meal together and he insisted on paying for everything. But it wasn't the money that I fell in love with but him. He's a little old fashioned at times but I love that about him. It's sweet."

"You really love him. I told you Bella. I told you he'd swoop you off your feet. I didn't think you'd come back so soon though. What happened to your rich man?"

"He has work Alice. Plus we had only just met. It would be weird if I went to his home in New York or L.A."

"He has two houses?"

"No. He has four. Well three and one penthouse apartment. That's not the point though Alice. My point is, we both needed some time to think about what we wanted. Especially after we had sex."

She jumped to her feet.

"You had sex with him?!"

"Shhh. There's no need to shout."

"But you had sex. With Edward Cullen."

She sat beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's about time you got back in the game Bells. It's been so long for you."

"Yeah, well, it was so… I don't know. I hadn't felt like that in years. I want to feel that again Alice. Will I ever get that again?"

"Of course. Oh Bella. You wait and see. You're gonna get to live out your very own fairy tale soon. I promise. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

"Thank you Alice. I love you."

"I love you too Bells. Everything will work itself out."

"I hope so Alice. Oh and before I forget. Edward wanted you and Alice to join the both of us for Thanksgiving. He's not sure what state he will be in at the time but he'll know in a couple of weeks."

"I get to meet him?"

"Yeah. He wants to meet you guys. Please say you'll come with us Alice."

"Of course Bella. I would love to. But you're paying for my dress."

"Sure. Thank you Alice."

"No problem. I'm here for you when you need me."

 _Thanksgiving Evening_

Edward is amazing; utterly amazing. He'd invited us to his L.A house and we'd been staying in has mansion for a week. It was Thanksgiving now though. We were dressed up classy, but not going anywhere. He wanted the four of us to have a quiet evening together. I'd gone shopping in the last week for the perfect dress for the evening. I wanted to show that I was conservative but that I wanted him at the same time. I think I achieved that. My dress was floor length with a slit going up the side of my leg. It had a pointed piece of cleavage but not too much to be desperate.

We'd had a feast with a bottle of champagne flowing. I had drunk maybe slightly too much, but I wasn't tripping over yet. Here was soft music playing, Edward's arms around my waist, mine around his neck. My fingers rested in the hair on the nape of his neck. We swayed in time with the music, staring into each other's eyes. Jasper and Alice were in a similar position to us. Edward leaned down and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was very loving but ended too soon.

"Will you go upstairs with me Bella?"

Nodding my head timidly, I flicked my eyes over to Alice. She was in her own little bubble with her husband. I wish I had that. Edward led me through his home and up the sweeping staircase. His arm was around my waist, keeping me tucked into his side. I'd been sleeping in the room beside his, Alice and Jasper down the hall. Outside the two doors, he stopped and turned to me.

"Why don't you bathe? Relax and then wear something a little more appropriate for the bedroom."

"Okay."

"When you're ready, come into my room."

He placed his lips to mine and went into his own room. I ran the large bathtub and did as he had said. It was nice. And I could decide what to wear for him. I knew what he'd meant in his statement. By the time I'd stepped from the bath, my skin was soft and silky. Opening up my underwear draw, I pulled out the pale blue baby doll. It covered enough of my skin over my breasts but the rest could be seen through. I pulled on a matching pair of panties underneath. My hair was still wavy and shiny from dinner.

Standing in front of Edward's bedroom door, I pushed it open slowly. I was intrigued by what his room would look like as it was the only room I hadn't been in. But as the door opened, my eyes refused to move from the bed. Edward was lain back in a king sized bed, just in a silk pair of boxers. The comforter had been folded back to the end of the bed and pillows lined the top of the bed. His eyes ran over my body and he smiled at what he saw.

He gestured for me to move closer to him whilst climbing out of the bed. His head ducked straight down and caught my lips up with his. Lifting me up by my hips, he easily lay me down in the middle of the bed. When I needed to breathe, he placed small kisses to my jaw, neck and collar.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful than you Bella. Every time I see you in something new, you look more and more beautiful. It's going to be so hard when you go home."

"I'm here now Edward. Let's just focus on that."

"You're right Bella. You are so right. You always are. I love you beautiful woman."

Pulling away from me, his eyes ran up and down my body. His fingers hooked under the hem of the baby doll and he dragged it up my body until it touched under my breasts. I put my hand on his shoulder as he started to kiss from my belly button up to the material. Ghosting his thumb over my left nipple, I moaned as it pebbled.

He placed his mouth over my covered breast and sucked it softly. His name fell from my lips as my wetness pooled in my panties. My eyes closed, letting the sensations take over. Rubbing my other breast with the heel of his hand, I marvelled at the way I fit against him.

Lifting the material over my head, he cupped both my breasts with his hands and pressed his lips to mine. My nipples were stiff against his hands, aching for his touch. He palmed my breasts roughly, soothing the ache. But my core was still burning hot.

I scratched at his back, my lips moulded to his. He started to dip his head, breaking the kiss every now and then. I'd nudge his bed and take his lips up with mine. Adamant at ending the kiss, he took my right breast between his lips. His now free hand wound down to my panties and easily slid them down my legs.

One of his fingers poked at my soft folds. He groaned against my breast and lifted off it for a moment.

"You are so wet Bella."

"I need you."

"And you will get me… Just not yet."

Alternating to my other breast, he switched his hands over. His fingers stroked along my slit making me moan. A finger slipped into me before playing with my folds. With his thumb on my clit, he pumped three fingers into me. I rocked my hips onto his fingers, tensing around them. Pressing his nail into my clit, I released my cum onto his fingers. He turned his head sideways on my chest and sucked on his fingers that were covered with my cum. His eyes closed and he hummed in satisfaction.

"You taste delicious. So sweet."

"I want to taste you now Edward. Please?"

"If that's what you want."

He rolled both of us over so that I was on top of him. I crawled down his chest and placed my lips to his pelvis. A loud moan rumbled from his chest. He lifted his hips as I slid his boxers down his legs and off his feet. His long member sprung free and poked upwards. I stroked him teasingly causing him to groan in desperation. Taking him to the back of my throat, I bobbed my head up and down on him. He thrust his hips carefully up into my mouth. When he quivered, I pulled halfway off him and let his cum shoot into my mouth and trail down the back of my throat.

"Delicious."

He grabbed my shoulders and flipped me onto my back, my head on the pillows. Nestling between my legs, he palmed my breasts again. God he likes them.

"It's time to stop wasting time."

Burying himself in my hilt, I cried at the sudden intrusion. He let me adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. With a steady rhythm in place, he placed his lips to my neck. I bucked my hips up to his in time with his movements.

"Edward. Faster… please."

He did as I wanted and nibbled on my shoulder. My mouth fell open as I came around him. He grunted and fused his cum into me. Pulling out of me, he lay on the bed next to me. Why were we always doing that? I curled into his side and lay my head on his shoulder. He started to run his fingers up and down my spine.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I can't live without you anymore."

"Really?"

His head turned down to look at me and he gave me his signature crooked smile.

"Yes. Every day since leaving you at the airport in Hawaii, I've thought about you. I know I work a lot, too much sometimes, but I want to settle down with someone. I'm 34 and it's time I found someone that I may spend the rest of my life with. If you will have me, I would like you to move in with me."

Sitting up, I put my head in my hands. He wants me to move in? Move across the country to live with him.

"I wouldn't make you leave your friends or your life in Seattle. I'll buy a house in Seattle. We can live together and you can go about your day as if nothing has changed. But then you can come home and I'll be waiting for you with dinner on the table and warm bed that we would share. I can't promise that I'll be there every day as I'd still have to travel for work, but I'd know that you were at home waiting for me. What do you say Bella? Will you give it a try? If you decide that you don't want to live with me anymore, then I'll let you leave. I just need you in my life more than you have been."

Twisting my head round to look at him, I noticed he'd moved across the bed behind me. He placed his fingers to my shoulder and moved my hair over my other shoulder.

"I'd like that Edward. I really would…"

"But…"

"But I don't know if I'm ready. This just seems to be happening so quickly. We only met a couple months ago. We spent a week together and then I didn't see you for months. I know you mean well but I don't know if I can trust this enough to live with you."

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. And if I do, I will spend forever making it up to you, begging for you to take me back. Please give me a chance Bella. I'll rent an apartment in Seattle for a month. Move in with me until the end of the month and then we can talk about what we want to do after that. Give me this chance to show you that I love you."

He trailed his fingers down my arm and tangled our fingers together.

"Okay. I'll move in with you. But I'm keeping my apartment. Just in case."

"Let me pay the rent for it then. Only for the month you'll be staying with me. It will be my fault you aren't staying there."

"You have to let me choose the furniture for the apartment."

"I'll set up a bank account for you and you can buy anything you like the look of. When I find an apartment, I'll give you the address and we can arrange how we'll get the furniture into it."

"I like the sound of that."

"Would you mind staying with me tonight? I'd like it if we were to share a bed."

Pecking his lips, I responded.

"Yes, I'll stay with you."

He pressed his lips to mine and sucked on my bottom lip. I cupped his cheek and leaned my forehead to his.

"I'm too tired."

"Okay. Why don't we share another drink and then you can sleep?"

"Just a small glass."

He pulled his boxers on and pulled out two wine glasses from a cabinet at the side of the room. Popping the cork on a bottle of rosy red wine, he half-filled each of the glasses. I'd pulled my baby doll and panties back on before lounging against the headboard. He sat beside me and moved my head onto his chest. His strong fingers ran through my hair. As I sipped at the wine, his fingers got closer to my breasts. Tilting my head up, I took his hand and lay it over my breast rubbing it in a little circle. He grinned down at me before fondling my breast gently.

"You like my breasts?"

"Like them? I think they're perfect. They aren't too big and they aren't too small. They are soft and subtle to my touch."

"No one's liked my breasts before. I thought they were too small."

"Definitely not Bella. Don't you dare ever think about implants. I love them just the way they are. And I think you like the attention I give them."

To prove a point, he pinched my breast softly causing me to moan.

"You are perfect Bella. I don't want you changing any part of yourself. Grow and become the person you want to be, but I'd rather you didn't do anything to your body. I love it just the way it is."

"I won't change. I'm happy with my body. And I'm happy that you like it."

"Good. That's good."

The tips of his fingers rolled my breast round and round. I closed my eyes, sipping at my wine. He moved behind me and I heard the clinking of a glass. Both his fingers were then rolling my breasts. A small smile appeared on my lips as I settled against his chest. The glass disappeared from my hand at the same time as Edward's hand vanished from my chest. His hand returned and I sighed.

"Sweet dreams beautiful woman."

 _Three months later_

"So, it's been a month."

"Yes…"

Edward was stretched out on the couch, me curled into his chest. We'd been living together for a month. It was stressful at first. But now, I really love it. I love waking up next Edward and making breakfast with him. I love kissing him before we both go off to work. I love kissing him when he comes home. I love making out with him on this couch in the evening. I love cooking dinner for him and sitting at the dining table together. I love watching TV with him curled up just the way we are now. I love getting ready for bed and wearing something sexy just for him. I love him.

"What do you want to do next?"

"I'm not sure."

Leaning up, I stroked his cheek and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. And I am glad you agreed to living with me. But I want to know what you want to do next."

I started unbuttoning his shirt, pressing my lips to his chest.

"I love doing this with you every day."

Straddling his hips, I ran my lips along his throat.

"I want to stay with you Edward. But this isn't going to work."

He furrowed his brow, brushing my hair out of my face.

"What isn't going to work?"

"This place. It's a cute little apartment but I want a real place. A house in both our names."

"Anything you want Bella. There are some nice properties up in the hills that we could look at."

"Actually, I was thinking about moving."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere warm and sunny. Florida, California, Louisiana maybe even Texas. Somewhere I can wear shorts, skirts and dresses. I used to hate pants and jumpers. And I know you do too. Wouldn't a dress make it so much easier for us to have some fun during the day?"

"Yes. It would."

Smashing my lips to his, I started rolling my hips over him, loving the feeling of the tent in his pants against my core. Pulling back a moment to breath, I whipped my shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor. Edward grinned up at me and stared at my breasts.

"I'll get started on it tomorrow. But we need to move out of our apartment next week."

"We'll stay at my place until we move."

Kissing him again, my fingers carefully undid his belt and popped the button on his pants.

"Why did you leave so early this morning Edward?"

"I had a meeting this morning."

"You've had meetings every Wednesday morning. But you've never left as early as you did today. Why?"

"This was a different sort of meeting. I promise I'll tell you about it later. I don't want to talk anymore."

He flipped us both over and trapped me between his legs. His lips moved with mine, his hands dragging my pants down my legs. He started trailing his soft lips around my chest as he ripped my bra open. Tangling my fingers into his hair, I moaned gently and bucked up into him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Naked underneath his naked body, I grinned up at him and pulled his head back to mine. His large, strong hands held my thighs in a tight grip. Lifting my legs, he wrapped them around his hips. I licked his lips, begging for entrance. Edward groaned and opened his mouth. He slid himself deep into my folds, my slick walls wrapping tightly around him.

He pushed my head back into the couch and trailed his fingers up my legs. I moaned loudly, contracting away from him. Pulling out of me, he buried himself back into me. His motions were fluid, and repeated over and over again. I was a quivering mess underneath him. He started massaging the top of my tongue inside my mouth with his. Groaning into his lips, I came around him. Not long after, he grunted and released his seed deep inside of me. His forehead rested against mine.

"You always make me feel so good Edward."

"That's all I want to hear. I love you Bella."

"I love you too. And I can't wait to officially move in with you."

"I can't wait to make you my wife."

"What?"

Looking up through my eyelashes, I stared into his dazzling green eyes.

"This wasn't how I planned to ask you but well I might as well. My meeting this morning was earlier than normal because I was meeting with a jeweller at 10. I've been looking at rings because, well… Marry me Bella? Agree to be my wife."

Grinning up at him, I combed my fingers through his stupidly long hair.

"I'll marry you on one condition."

"Anything."

"Get a haircut."

"If I do, does this mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll have it all shaved off."

"Don't even think about it."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my bottom half to him. Running my hands down his spine, I smashed my lips against Edwards.

"I love you."

"And I love you Bella. But I love you more when you're in bed."

"What are you going to do about it then?"

Suddenly he lifted me up causing me to squeal out. Cradling me to him, he carried me to our bedroom. God I love this man. My life just couldn't get better than this.


End file.
